brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Gathering of the Toa
Gathering of the Toa is the first of two graphic novels released in the BIONICLE 2015-2016 storyline, followed by Battle of the Mask Makers. Synopsis The book is divided into several chapters: The Protectors in Help From Beyond Vizuna, Protector of Jungle, saves a young villager from a Skull Spider and is then led to the youngster's village, which he fled after it was invaded. They arrive to find several villagers already controlled by Skull Spiders, while the boy's parents are taken as they watch; his cries inadvertently draw the attention of the other Skull Spiders and possessed villagers. Vizuna leaps into action and is able to free them, and is then aided by the arrival of Narmoto, who informs them that they are needed at the Temple of Time. The pair soon meet their fellow Protectors Korgot, Izotor, and Kivoda, with Nilkuu arriving later than the others. They then recite the Prophecy of Heroes within the temple, surrounding the Mask of Time, and then depart to await the stellar alignment that will bring heroes to their aid. ''The Heroes Arrive'' In the Region of Earth, Korgot and her guarsdmen are awaiting the prophesied comets bearing the heroes of prophecy, and soon spot them coming in. After determining that one has crashed nearby, they leave to investigate; at the crash site, however, they are attacked by Skull Spiders, only to be saved by Onua, the Toa of Earth. The amnesiac hero questions his identity and purpose, before Korgot explains that he is one of six heroes destined to save the island; the pair then leave in search of Onua's Golden Mask. Kopaka and Izotor in Frozen in Time On their quest for Kopaka's Golden Mask the Toa and Protector of Ice spot the ruins of a city, and Kopaka questions how it came to be in such a state. Izotor explains that it was one of many such cities to be affected by the cataclysmic conflict between the brothers Ekimu and Makuta, Mask Makers who clashed after the jealous Makuta created the Mask of Ultimate Power to challenge his brother. The Protectors of old laid a comatose Ekimu to rest, and heard the Prophecy of heroes whispered by his motionless form; they and their descendants would hide the Golden Masks across Okoto in preparation for the coming of the Toa. Kopaka then wishes he could remember his own mask, but then hears cries from within the city that prove to be a group of villagers who entered to explore only to be attacked by Skull Spiders. The pair save them at the cost of two ancient sculptures of the Mask Makers, but Kopaka is grateful for the villagers' initial outbursts, as he realizes that focusing too much on his past prevents him from looking to the future. Tahu and Narmoto in Bridge Tahu and Narmoto are engaged by a group of Skull Spiders in the Region of Fire, with Tahu displaying a great ego and a conviction that he will lead the other Toa, which Narmoto attempts to dissuade him of. The pair make their way to a nearby village to insure the safety of its inhabitants, only to find their only bridge crawling with spiders. Tahu impulsively attacks without a plan, only to be knocked off the bridge, with only Narmoto's quick action saving him. Narmoto then reveals that the Spiders' telepathic link allows the Lord of Skull Spiders to learn the fighting styles of the Toa. He then attempts to impress upon Tahu the value of teamwork yet again, but Tahu is still convinced that he is meant to lead the Toa. Lewa and Vizuna in First Flight Lewa and Vizuna are traveling through the Jungle Region, only to find their path blocked by a cliff. Vizuna begins descending it only to be attacked by Skull Spiders and knocked lose, with Lewa unconsciously taking flight in order to save him. Both Protector and Toa are astonished, though Lewa comments that he has no memories of flying before and hopes "he can remember how to land." Gali and Kivoda in Quest for the Golden Masks Gali and Kivoda arrive at the shrine of Gali's Golden Mask, only to be attacked by aquatic Skull Spiders that Kivoda faces while Gali makes for her mask. Filled with its power, she easily drives off the spiders, but then has a vision of the City of the Mask Makers while hearing the voice of Ekimu. The two then part ways, with Kivoda giving Gali direction to the City of the Mask Makers and informing her that she will not face the challenge ahead alone, but will have the other Toa to help her. Pohatu in Mountain Terror Having claimed his Golden Mask and defeated a group of Skull Spiders, Pohatu takes his leave of Nilkuu and sets out for the City of the Mask Makers. He then comes across a pair of wolf-like creatures being menaced by Skull Spiders, only to find that the creatures are young; he thus resolves to watch over them until he can find their mother. They continue journeying towards the city, only to be attacked by the creatures' Skull Spider controlled mother after nightfall. He succeeds in freeing her, and the three accompany him through the rest of the night, and despite his gruff attitude towards them he bids the group farewell before heading on alone. ''Heroes United'' The six Toa arrive at the City of the Mask Makers, only to begin clashing when Tahu attempts to assert himself as leader and Kopaka rejects his claims. The other Toa try to make peace between the pair, but all must then face the arrival of the Lord of Skull Spiders. After failing to dispatch it individually, the six are finally able to see the need for them to work together. Combining their powers, they overcome the creature and send it into a nearby precipice, before hearing the voice of Ekimu urging them to continue on. The Okoto Protectors Guide A series of informational pages about the series. Category:BIONICLECategory:2015 books